Bloodlust
Bloodlust is an idea for a fan made Horror Film by Nick C Plot Late at night, 2 teenagers named Shaun (Tom Dunn) and Patrick (Richard Williams) are seemingly running away from home when they find some sort of hideout, they enter and find a bed some weapons and a treasure chest, when Shaun picks the lock and opens the chest, he finds something inside that horrifies both him and Patrick, meanwhile, outside, someone is seen heading towards the hideout, when he arrives, he catches Shaun and Patrick, saying only "Is this a problem?" and the teenagers scream in fear. A flashback occurs to 1 year in the past, police have been chasing a Serial Killer with no leads, that day, Deacon (Nick C) the owner of the resteraunt that Shaun works for, discovers a health inspector is heading to his resteraunt, the next day, the health inspector arrives, when Shaun gives him the food he asks for, he heads out, but on the way home, he drops dead in his car, in another flashback, it was revealed that someone had poisoned his food, a man walks over to the corpse and buries it late at night, when they head home, he is apparently caught by 2 cops, but he shoots them dead with a machine gun and burns them in their police car before heading home. The next morning, Shaun finds out about the health inspector's murder, stating that it might be another murder by the serial killer, he heads home that night and finds the body of a young woman murdered by the serial killer, he also finds that the serial killer dropped their phone, upon looking in, he finds the serial killer was Deacon. The next day, Shaun talks to his co-worker, Elise (Bethany Makinson), and they both fear for their lives around Deacon, eventually, they apprehend him and have him arrested, before the police arrive, Deacon admits to his crimes and that he is the serial killer, he also states that he will have his revenge. Deacon is sent to jail, however, after 11 months, he is able to murder 2 officers and escape by tunneling out. Meanwhile, after getting a tan, Elise has a daydream of Deacon murdering Shaun and setting his house on fire, out of fear, Elise barricades her door for her safety, later, Elise is getting ready for bed and brushes her teeth, when Deacon sneaks in, grabs an axe and murders her. The next day, Shaun and Patrick find out about Elise's murder and realise that Deacon broke out of prison, they flee the city in fear. That night, they find the hideout from the beginning of the movie, when Shaun picks the lock to the chest, it is revealed to be several severed heads, the man that caught them is revealed to be Deacon carrying a chainsaw, Shaun and Patrick are able to escape the hideout, but while running away, Deacon is able to catch Patrick with a lasso before murdering him in an unknown way, Shaun returns home, he recieves a phone call but he only hears heavy breathing, then the lights to his house go out, since Deacon cut the wires. Later, an alive Patrick arrives at Shaun's house, but when Shaun lets Patrick inside, when he turns around, it is revealed to be Deacon wearing Patrick's skin like a suit, Deacon is also carrying a knife and chases Shaun around the house, until Shaun is able to blind Deacon with powder and flee to his basement, where he remembers what was kept in his basement, when Deacon arrives in the basement, Shaun locks the 2 of them in with no way to leave, when Shaun turns on the light, it is revealed that he had drenched everything in the basement with gasoline, including homemade fireworks and electronics, Deacon starts to feel nervous when Shaun lights a match, but shrugs it off when he realises Shaun is too much of a wuss, when he asks what Shaun was doing, Shaun only responds with "Something that I should have done a long time ago!", when Deacon is nervous again, Shaun quickly says "So long motherfucker!" before lighting the gasoline, setting everything on fire, resulting in an explosion. Deacon and Shaun are both killed in the explosion, a news reporter says that the resteraunt has been closed down, months later, Elise's sister walks up to Deacon's grave and spits on it before walking away. Cast Nick C as Deacon Eugene- The film's main antagonist, a savage, psychopathic serial killer/mass murderer/spree killer. He was originally the owner of a successful 5-Star Resteraunt, used as a cover for his killing spree, he was mentioned to only kill young women by gutting them and hanging their corpses, after he found out about a fraud health inspector, he murdered the fraud by poisoning him and then burying his corpse, he then uses several different killing methods on different victims all for the purpose of revenge for having him arrested. He was killed when Shaun ignited a fire in his basement, resulting in an explosion. Tom Dunn as Shaun- The film's main protagonist, a shy chef who works at Deacon's resteraunt, he was the first one to find out about Deacon's killing spree after finding his phone, which he dropped at one of his murder scenes. Shaun died when he committed suicide by igniting a fire in his home and he was killed in the resulting explosion in order to stop Deacon, who was also killed in the explosion. Richard Williams as Patrick- Shaun's best friend, not much is known about him. He was killed by an unknown method by Deacon when he was caught with a lasso, Deacon removed his skin to use it as a disguise to sneak into Shaun's home. Bethany Makinson as Elise/Sophia- 2 Twin Sisters, Elise worked as a waitress at Deacon's resteraunt, she was killed by Deacon for revenge for having him sent to prison. Sophia is the only character that doesn't die, she is seen at a cemetary, where she talks to Deacon's grave before spitting on it.